Frozen Tears
by SharkBait409
Summary: A continuation of the anime, revolving mostly around Sesshoumaru and his companions. It is seen through the eyes of a new demon travelling with him...
1. Act 1

Act 1

A red flash. I saw him as I fell down, it was as if time stood still. What happened? What did I do wrong? I look at my Lord and meet his cold gaze. I am dying, and yet he shows no emotion. I thought he needed me, maybe even cared about me, if only a little. But in the end, I was nothing to him. He didn't even care to save my heart. He just let that red flash destroy it. I see my Lord looking away, and he vanishes into purple smoke. He fled…

The ground still looks so far away, I do not want to hit it.

I do not want to die.

The pain in my chest would be killing me, but my heart has stopped beating already. I know I should have said no. I should not have followed my Lords orders; the red flash was too strong. I was no match for him, but it was either to die by the boy in the red clothes, or to have my heart crushed by the hands of my Lord. If only he had hadn't had my life in his hands, I would have refused. I would have fled myself, but I didn't. I couldn't. I guess my life was meant to be short.

The ground is coming closer and my vision is getting all blurred. A soft wind is blowing and the grass tickles my skin as I finally hit the ground. I can see the red flash sheathing his sword in the very corner of my eye. Then I suddenly feel tired and my head is getting heavy. I focus on the wind and close my eyes. Slowly I drift off in a silent darkness.

The fluttering and rustling of clothes sound, as a young monk walks up to the girl's body. "She's gone," he says as he offers a quick silent prayer for her soul. The boy in the red robes looks around, "He fled again, that bastard." A girl in a strange outfit moves closer, "Why did Naraku have her heart? She is not one of his incarnations, is she?" "She indeed is not, Kagome, she has no scar on her back," the monk replied. "But it doesn't matter, she was under Naraku's command and tried to kill you." A female demonslayer walks up to the girl's body as well, "But what if she didn't want to? She looked kind off hesitant, like she knew she would die either way, right? Either by Inuyasha, or by Naraku." "You've got a point there," spoke the monk, "but if she would die anyway, why did she not choose her pride as a lynx? She could have tried to attack Naraku, or at the very least she could have defied his command. I cannot help but to conclude that she was completely on Naraku's side." "Too bad she was a white lynx. We really needed her." Kagome said. "Don't worry, Kagome! If there is one lynx, there are bound to be more! I'll just sniff 'em out and force 'em to tell the location." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, you cannot just force them to tell! That won't work!" "Just you watch, I can be very persuasive." "But…." They started to walk back to the village while bickering about Inuyasha's approach. "We had better go back to the village as well, Sango. You and Inuyasha got beaten up pretty bad, " Miroku said. Sango agreed and walked away. Miroku looked at the girl for a last time, turned around and followed Sango.


	2. Act 2

Act 2

Where am I? Everything is black. My body feels so heavy, but something soft tickles my skin. I try to open my eyes, but bright lights blind me. Am I dead? Is this what the Netherworld looks like? A soft wind chills my skin. Wait, chills? I can feel a cold breeze? Am I still alive then?

I try to open my eyes again. I see green. As my eyes get used to the light, I can see it is grass. It waves quietly. I manage to twitch my finger and flinched by the pain it caused. I bite my teeth and try to lift myself up a little, but a soft noise alerts me. I am not alone, meaning I really am alive and maybe even in danger. Is it my Lord who has returned? Or the red flash perhaps? I lift my head up to see who it is, and notice two pointy, ankle-high boots standing a few meters away from me. As I looked up a little further, I saw white balloon-like pants, some fancy armour, something fluffy and the face of the most handsome young man I have ever seen. I meet his gaze and see barely any emotion in his eyes. I immediately feel his youki and know he is strong. He frightens me a little, so I am cautious. Who exactly is he? I manage to get up enough to support my upper body with my elbows. He could kill me in the blink of an eye. For real, this time. "Who are you?" he asks. His voice is filled with power. "My name is Sumirei," I reply. "Are you a lynx demon?" Small alarm bells in my head start ringing. "I am, but tell me, am I still alive?" I ask cautiously. "I revived you with my sword. I need to find the Springs. You know the location, do you not?" I knew he would ask that. Lord Naraku also asked the same question, before murdering nearly my entire clan. I do not wish to guide him to the location. I will be banned from every lynx-clan forever, if they don't kill me. I guess I just have to take the beating from this guy. "I know the location. But I do not wish to tell you, nor guide you there." I close my eyes and brace myself for the beating, but nothing happens. I carefully open my eyes again and the man still stands in the same place. "Unfortunately, you do not have a choice. You will guide me to the Springs and you will heal me." the man said. There was a dangerous edge in his voice, he didn't like not getting his way. I am doubting. He will kill me for sure, and I still do not want to die…

I don't get much time to think about it, because all of a sudden, the man disappears. I quickly turn my head around, just to see his hand grabbing my throat. He drags me across the little field and pushes me, still holding my neck, with my back against a tree. Pain sears through my body and I am getting dizzy. His grip cuts my breath off. I try to scream, but no sound can come out. My feet don't touch the ground so I try to kick him. He moves closer to me. So close, that I cannot make enough speed to actually make an impact anymore. I try to claw him with my nails, but he squeezes my throat even further closed. I am gasping for breath, but I feel my head getting lighter and lighter. Fear hits me. I try to pull his hand away, but the man is too strong. "You will heal me and guide me to the Springs, won't you?" he asks again. I look into his golden eyes and feel that I have no other choice. I try to tell him yes, but I still can't make a sound. I make a tiny yes-nod with my head, and he takes his hand away. I fall to the ground and start coughing and gasping for air. The sweet scent of grass fills my lungs until they almost explode. "Very well then. If you try to run, I will kill you. If you try to betray me, I will kill you. If you hurt any of my companions, I again, will kill you. Now get up, we are travelling west." I rub my throat and say "But the Springs are north from here." He looks at me and says: "I still have another errand to run." He turns around and walks away. Finally breathing normal again, I get up. I still feel the numbing pain in my body, but I do not dare to defy my new Lords orders again. I bite my teeth and walk after him.

After walking for a bit, I smell something. It is a human. I also smell demons. Not many. Probably not dangerous. After a sharp curve of the path, I see where the smell came from. A young child runs up to the man in white. "Welcome back, Sesshoumaru-sama!" "Have you been good, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asks her. "I have!" smiled the girl. "You have absolutely not!" a little green kappa demon shouted. "You kept making fun of me! You were just….." he suddenly falls silent, as his eyes meet mine. "She is travelling with us. Now let's go." says Sesshoumaru and he continued following the small path through the dense forest. "But, Sesshoumaru-sama!" screams Jaken, as he runs to catch up with his Lord. "Why is she coming with us? She is just a plain cat-demon!" "I am a lynx!" I yell to him. "Don't put me in one group with those ordinary house-cats!" "It doesn't matter what you are, the question is why you are here!" "She is a white lynx-demon, Jaken. A member of the clan that protects the Springs. Only members from this clan know the location of it, therefor she travels with us now." Sesshoumaru explains. Jaken doesn't know what to say and walks on, quietly. The little girls stares at me with big eyes. She doesn't look scared, but curious. "Rin, don't fall behind." Sesshoumaru warns her. Rin turns around and, with a little hop in her step, runs to catch up. Sesshoumaru looks at me, I am the last one to follow. I take a few steps towards them, he turns around and walks away. I quietly follow them.


End file.
